


Happy Birthday, Steven

by QueenVirgo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVirgo/pseuds/QueenVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some birthday gifts aren't really gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration based off this AMAZING fan-made music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCSb5Jr_1Z0  
> You should really watch the music video based on Lapis.   
> This fan fiction was aimed to make the reader feel sorry, and possibly even, connect more with the fictional character Lapis.   
> I'm rambling.  
> Sorry for any grammar or punctuations errors.   
> I hope you enjoy my work. Thank you.

Lapis struggled keeping down Jasper with all her weight and the Earth’s water pressure combined. She struggled keeping the chains around Jasper as she constantly fought, never once taking a break. Lapis lost her concentration, and soon Jasper tugged on the chains reminding her of her duties. Her duties, the duties she failed, the duties that caused her to be here. Lapis remembered when she first went against Blue Diamond command while on this planet before the war. Blue Diamond was furious that one her guardians disobeyed her, risking her death and making her protection a little weaker against the rebels. Lapis cried and begged for forgiveness, but Blue Diamond punished her by sealing her in a mirror using her as a map to her advantages. Lapis lacked experienced of any world except this planet and homeworld. Blue Diamond was greatly disappointed of her object, so she threw the mirror off her court claiming disownership of her creation; she didn't even glance to make sure she landed safely.

 

Lapis fell and landed on a pile of rock causing the crack of her gem. Even though it was not heard, Lapis let out a painful, woeful cry in her dungeon. She let down her home, she let down her Diamond, she was disowned, worst than being crushed, and now she was useless and cracked. She begged for her Diamond to retrieve her and give her a chance once more, but sadly no sounds were heard from her mirror.

 

Lapis tried her best for years to scream from her prison cell only spluttering broken clips from her memories. She used those short clips to call for help and eventually one day someone came to her. Lapis gasped when she saw that Rose Quartz’s, leader of the rebellion, Pearl had picked her up. Pearl hummed to herself when she saw the mirror. She noticed that the mirror was indeed playing broken clips from Homeworld producing broken, deformed sentences.

 

“Hm, I wonder if you only play certain things. Would you mind showing me Blue Diamond please?”

 

Lapis looked at Pearl and played the clips that she could gather to send her distress message.

 

“I… Lapis Lazuli….is...trapped...in….here…”

 

Lapis tried her best to pull memories that Blue Diamond had said and place them into a sentence that can rescue her. Unfortunately, Pearl was oblivious to the distress message and only saw the mirror as a tool that can be used for the war.

Pearl flipped the mirror on her back and noticed the crack on it.

 

“Oh dear, you're a little broken, but that's something I can fix for later. I'll just put you in my gem and show Rose later! Oh, she’ll be so happy when I show her this big advantage!” 

Pearl was blushing, lost in her imaginative world, to hear the repeated clips of an unknown gem crying non-stop.

 

Pearl placed the mirror inside her gem and went back to original mission before finding the mirror. However, after an unexpected attack, Pearl forgot about the talking mirror inside of her. 

Lapis cried and cried expressing it inside and through the mirror as well. She was a prisoner of war to the rebellions, and she was alone for centuries until Pearl summoned her once more.

 

Pearl was displeased when the mirror wouldn't play any of the clips that she summoned to display for Steven. She disregarded the tool as useless, making Lapis livid, and gave it Steven so he can play with it. After many centuries, Lapis was surprised when Steven talked to her. She laughed at Steven’s silly humor, something that was forbidden on Homeworld, and repeated the actions to him. But all happiness came to end when Steven wanted to show his friend to the gems. Lapis screamed no, afraid that she would be placed in Pearl once again, but Steven was unknown to Lapis tragic history. 

 

After Steven showed the gems, running away from them, and freeing Lapis, Lapis wanted Steven to come with her. She never meant anyone like him on Homeworld. He was kind, nice, he talked to her, he played with her, and he protected her. Lapis wanted Steven to come with her, but she was let down when he rejected the offer. She crushed the Crystal Gems with her wave hand, and went to the bottom of the sea to make her plans to return to Homeworld. Lapis was furious when Steven rejected her offer, but she still cared for him greatly after all the things he done for her. Lapis landed on a big rock at the bottom of the salty sea, thinking of her home.

 

None of this makes me happy. I just want to go home. I don't want to be on this miserable planet anymore. How do I get home?

 

Lapis sat on the rock deep in thought thinking of ways she can get back to Homeworld and prove that she's ready to be a guardian of Blue Diamond once more.

She came up with a plan, she’ll build her way back home with the water from this planet. Lapis summoned all the water and made her way to Homeworld. She reached space until she noticed she was being attacked. She sent replicas after the gems so they can be dealt with leaving her back to her plans. She brought out all the rage she built up in years and attacked everyone that she saw. Eventually she calmed down a bit when Steven asked to see her. She was still enraged over the rejection, but accepted his request to see her. She gave Steven a hand and brought her towards her. She asked him questions as to why he was here and explain how all she wants is to be back at home. Steven understood her, something no one did, and he healed her cracked gem. Lapis was beyond happy that she can fly back to home and see her Diamond. She thanked Steven and flew into space to Homeworld galaxy. Lapis flapped her water-wings and had the biggest grin on her face when she saw her home planet. She landed and expected to see her home that she remembered, but instead she was greeted with technology and more cruelty than before. She saw other gems from different classes have this unknown weapon in their hands and would zap a smaller, weaker gem causing them to scream in agony. All of Rose’s Quartz soldiers were turned into something brutal. They were more wicked, more evil, and enjoyed picking on the lower classes. Lapis was terrified. She needed to find Blue Diamond to understand what happen to her class. She ran towards the Blue court and noticed that all the gems of her class changed as well. They're more quiet, more buff, more larger, and have more deadly weapons that Lapis was unfamiliar to.

 

Blue Diamond looked up and saw Lapis.

 

“Lapis Lazuli, I thought I sent you into a mirror for disobeying my commands. It looks like you disobeyed them once more.”

 

Before Lapis could speak and beg for her forgiveness a blue guard, one of Rose Quartz soldiers, zapped Lapis and took her to Yellow Diamond. 

Yellow Diamond looked over Lapis and listened to Lapis trying to explain herself of what happened on Earth after being disowned.

Yellow Diamond whispered into her Pearl’s ear, making her run out of the room. 

Yellow Diamond spoke, 

 

“It seems that we have a few live gems on Earth and a Steven.”

 

Lapis eyes grew wide when hearing his name. How did Yellow D-

 

“You will return to planet Earth and point out the gem location and this Steven while Peridot checks up on the cluster.”As Yellow Diamond spoke interrupting her thoughts.

 

“We will then take them back, bring them here, and let them face their crime. If you all cooperate, I won't crush your gem and be more easier on the sentence.”

 

Before Lapis could beg to leave Steven out of this a Jasper and a Peridot came into the room with Yellow Diamond Pearl came trailing behind.

 

“These will be your watchers,” as Yellow Diamond looked at the gems.

\--

“Fuse with me, Lapis.” Lapis looked up in confusion at Jasper asking her why. Jasper went on trying to persuade Lapis. Lapis looked over at Steven and saw the horror in his eyes. She closed her eyes, lifted her arm, cringed slightly when hearing her only friend scream over her decision. Lapis and Jasper fused forming Malachite. Jasper began to laugh until feeling chains holding her arms back.

Jasper began to scream asking Lapis what she was doing.

 

“I'm tired of being everyone prisoner! Now you're my prisoner!”

 

Lapis was terrified. Jasper tried to break out of the fusion but Lapis hold onto her hard. She dragged Jasper and herself into the deep ocean of Beach City. Jasper let out a scream, and for once Lapis felt in control.

 

Malachite screamed when welcomed by the ocean.

-

It's been years ever since Steven last saw Lapis. He missed her deeply. The last time he saw Lapis was in his dream, but he still missed his friend. Steven grabbed an old photo from his birthday album and wrote a message on the back. 

Steven looked out into Beach City’s ocean and thought of Lapis. He formed a temporary bubble and slammed into the ocean hopefully reaching the bottom. He hoped Lapis got his message.

-

Lapis was struggling keeping Jasper together under the pressure of the sea. Jasper was struggling hard to be released by this fusion. Lapis noticed a pink bubble that pop. It had a picture inside and she reaches for it. She looked at the picture of a younger Steven and she flipped the picture around. It had a message from her only friend. Lapis felt happy, but while reading the message Jasper broke the fusion. Lapis screamed when realizing her mistake. She let go of her concentration and now Jasper was free. She would be searching for Steven doing everything in her power to smash his gem. Lapis cried out in fear of her friend. Lapis clinged to the baby photo of Steven. The only gift Lapis had to offer to Steven was death. Lapis cried for her friend. She tried so hard to protect him and she end up failing him. It was now Lapis fault for Steven death. His gem would be crushed thanks to her.

Happy Birthday, Steven


End file.
